Libertad comprada
by Habamaki
Summary: /Fic original, ignoren el anterior/ No podemos cuestionarnos todo lo que nos ha pasado, aunque cuando quieres tener un final y lo ves, puede ser un buen comienzo
**Este es el fic original, no el anterior**

 **Ooc  
** **Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen al igual que la imagen de Cover, si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra mis disculpas.  
** **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Siempre pensó que su vida era fría y bastante gris pero una persona cambiaba eso, su día se convertía en colores vivos cuando estaba con él, se olvidaba de que su padre los abandonaba, que su madre estaba enferma, y que en el mundo eran solo ellos dos. La sangre de la tribu guerrera más fuerte de toda la galaxia corría por sus venas, solo que ella no le gustaba usarla, y a él le encantaba, una pequeña y simple diferencia al principio.

Cuando él la dejo, porque no tenía uso de débiles, sin embargo, él era el más débil de los dos, huir de su hermana y su madre que estaba al borde de la muerte lo hacía un cobarde, al final en la mente de Kagura siempre que nombraban los logros de Kamui en su planeta, tan solo se le venía a la mente la palabra "Débil", la descripción de su hermano, un hombre débil. Fuera el hombre más fuerte de toda la galaxia, de todo el universo, para ella siempre sería un imbécil que no supo afrontar sus propios miedos, dejando a una niña de cinco años a cargo de su madre… muerta.

Las pesadillas de ese día siempre retomaban a la pequeña, siempre, no había ni una sola noche en la que no se despertara temblando, casi al borde de la locura gritando el nombre de alguien que solo quería olvidar, pero no era posible sacar el recuerdo de alguien que fue tu único compañero durante toda tu infancia. Su padre la intento llevar, dándole el discurso que hace años atrás le había dado: "Cambiaré y seremos una familia feliz.", y una mierda, ella ya no creía esas palabras, al fin de cuentas, ¿Los Yato no son nómadas?

El pensamiento de su reencuentro estaba presente, "¿Qué pasaría si nos volviéramos a ver?", diferentes respuestas se llevaba esa pregunta, algunas neutras, sin uso de algo impactante, otras negativas, donde los dos morían en las manos del otro, y las positivas, las que nunca creería que podrían pasar, donde él se disculpaba y volvían a ser como antes… "Los hijos del Umibozu". Pero todos sabían que eso nunca, ni en los sueños más locos de ella pasaría, porque él ya era un monstruo.

Oscuridad, eso había cuando se reencontraron, oscuridad, sangre y locura. Al verlo, ahí vendado, supo de inmediato, ese olor a sangre y… lluvia, era su olor, el olor del chico que le rompió el corazón en millones de pedazos, sus ojos se abrieron, pero ¿importaba? No, él estaba ahí, frente a ella y su nueva familia. Su pasado la estaba atormentando, nunca pensó en volver a verlo, y que retomara las palabras de despedida de hace nueve años atrás. "No tengo uso en los débiles", ella tenía ganas inmensas de decirle que el único débil era él, pero su impacto fue tanto que no pudo recordar ni tomar habla, solo se dejo ir, se perdió, y con ello su propia fuerza. Kamui estaba frente a sus ojos.

Conejos nocturnos, igual de locos, igual de asquerosos, perdidos en la lujuria de la sangre, la guerra y muerte, eso era lo que les atraía, los Yato no eran nada más que morbosos, adictos a las luchas, sangre y la muerte de gente que hacían sufrir. En el fondo de su ser, metido en una caja de pandora se encontraba su verdadero ser, su propia intensidad, su propio comienzo, y su fin, nunca habría de sacarlo, pero nunca tuvo la opción de que algo o alguien lo sacase. Abuto. Ese nombre se le quedaría grabado en la cabeza, el hombre que la hizo sumirse en su propia cárcel, quien casi la había igualado a él, y a la vez uno de los subordinados de aquellos hombres, quien la había destrozada y el que estaba a punto de destrozar a su única familia.

Ver a tu familia en menos de una semana era devastador, sobre todo si tenías una familia como la de ella, destrozada, rota y corrompida. La había intentado matar, pero demostró que al menos era más fuerte que él, mentalmente, pues era obvio que si hubiera usado toda su fuerza física, Kagura no estaría de pie frente a Gintoki pidiéndole dinero para comprar sukonbu; aunque no lo aceptara ella estaba devastada, quería volver a verlo, y golpearlo tan fuerte como si sus puños se rompieran al impactar contra su cara, sin embargo eso ya no podría ser, él estaba a, quizás, años luz de ella, sin pensarla, sin recordarla, menos sentirla.

Aquel día no era necesario andar con sombrilla en Edo, había nubes, que podían romper en cualquier momento en lluvia, sin embargo no le importaba, solo se dedicaría ir a comprar su sukonbu y volver a casa a sentarse en tan cómodo y caliente kotatsu que la esperaba. Al llegar al puesto de siempre se percato, dos hombres tapados miraban el aperitivo que ella iba a comprar, educadamente, como solo trataba a aquella anciana pidió lo que quería, recibiéndolo, pero, nunca pensó en lo que traería sus acciones.

-Atrápala.-Solo eso escucho para después sentir que quedaba inconsciente.

Negro, ausencia de luz, no había nada, solo se escuchaban algunos sollozos de mujeres, automáticamente pensó: "Contrabando de personas", era obvio, pero sin embargo no quería luchar, no quería que nadie supiera que era una Yato, mejor era esperar a que viniera alguien y proponerse una fuga mientras golpeaba. Mucho tiempo tuvo que pasar para que ella se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, pudo notar a una chica al menos dos años mayor que ella.

— Tú… chica de la coleta —no podía ver los colores, sin embargo las ondas de luz solo le permitían diferenciar volumen y contraste.

— ¿Qu-é pa-asa? —su voz estaba asustada y entre cortada.

— ¿Estamos en contrabando de personas?

— Así es —respondió otra voz, provenía de unos metros más lejanos a ellas—. Ayer me han capturado, y desde mi llegada ya se han llevado a tres chicas.

— Venta de mujeres… ¿Son terrícolas? –recibió unos cuantos murmullos, supuso que habían al menos seis a ocho mujeres dentro de esa habitación

La puerta se abrió y una cantidad de luz se asomo, alguien tomo del cabello a Kagura levantándola.

— Estás bastante bien, ven, tenemos un cliente especial —el dueño de la voz masculina la tomo de un brazo así llevándola a rastras en dirección a otra puerta desconocida.

Al adaptarse a la luz supo que era un baño en donde se encontraban dos chicas, no sabía a qué raza pertenecían pero no eran Daikiri, ni Shinra, ni humanas, una de ellas la recibió delicadamente para proceder a quitarle la ropa, a regañadientes tuvo que aguantar que alguien la tocara, que alguien la viera desnuda, aunque fueran hembras le molestaba, odiaba que la tocaran. Entro en una gran bañera donde la comenzaron a enjabonar, colocándole shampoo en el cabello, luego de ese baño intensificado la sacaron, secándola por todas partes, la vistieron con un cheongsam de color vino y detalles en plata, le recordó a Gintoki con su cabello plateado en permanente.

Salió de aquel lugar acompañada de un hombre corpulento, que la superaba por medio metro, entraron a un comedor, donde se veían millones de platillos… vacíos, y una cabellera trenzada se veía. Nunca pensó que su comprador sería nada más y nada menos que Kamui, ahí frente a sus ojos lo veía comer, de la misma manera monstruosa que ella comía. La sentaron frente a él, pero no despegaba su mirada de la comida, luego de que ella se alimentara un poco, debido que por primera vez en su vida su estómago estaba completamente cerrado, asco, miedo, desesperación, rabia y muchos sentimientos negativos la abrumaban en estos momentos, pero fueron olvidados al ver los ojos azules posados en ella.

Los ojos constantemente cerrados de su hermano estaban abiertos de par en par, él estaba asombrado, tanto como su compañero a su lado. La mujer que habían comprado, para satisfacer al almirante de flota, resultaba la Yato más codiciada por él, la única que le quebraba su esquema. El semblante de Kagura asombraba a ella misma, estaba asustada, cual gatito en frente a un gran charco de agua, estaba tranquila por fuera, no podría insultarlo, ni siquiera huir de ahí.

— Una terrícola que tomamos la otra vez, señor —dijo el hombre oso que estaba frente a ellos, del lado de ella, la risa de Kamui inundo a todos en un desconcertó, era una risa fingida.

— Ella nunca podría ser una terrícola —quería defenderse, pero no podía, era este psicópata u otro que no podría manejar en algo.

— Correcto, por más que odie, soy una Yato, ¿no, Kamui? —le siguió el juego de arrogancia.

— Abuto, nos vamos, no la queremos —sintió su sangre hervir, quería hacer una pataleta, llorar, deprimirse o algo.

— ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! —el tipo gigante la iba a golpear, y ella no pudo responder, estaba encadenada.

— No la toques, escoria —la voz intimidante del Yato hizo que aquel "oso" se quedara pequeñito, tenía fama, y no de la buena.

Abuto rompió aquellas cadenas que estaban en el cuello, muñecas y tobillos de la menor, dejándola libre, ella quería huir, _¿Cómo se iría?,_ _¿Cuánto ha pasado?_ , _¿Kamui la dejaría?_ , preguntas que atormentaban su mente, y de casualidad todas las respuestas de aquellas dudas empezaban con la letra **N:** _ **N**_ _o lo sé,_ _ **N**_ _o tengo idea,_ _ **N**_ _unca._

Vio como su mundo se colocaba al revés, literalmente, su "hermano", la cargaba en sus hombros, dándole una vista panorámica al piso de aquella nave donde se encontraba, sabía que era él, porque las botas de Abuto las podía ver unos metros más atrás si levantaba lentamente su cabeza, ahí estaba él.

Unos momentos después sintió sus pies tocar suelo, y un brazo posesivo se deslizo por su cintura, y en su mente apareció la frase que se repetía: _Olvida que son hermanos, porque acéptalo, tú y él no se ven como eso._ En parte era cierto, Kagura, como Yato admiraba la fortaleza, y el fuerte más cercano a ella era Kamui, el samurái de cabellos plateados, había estado presente en su corazón, hasta aquel día en Yoshiwara, cuando vio a su hermano. En la raza humana era penado por la ley, _**Incesto**_ , se le llamaba; pero en las razas Amanto tenía el nombre de reproducción.

Sintió la mirada de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esa flota, ni un humano, no, cero, obvio, era la Harusame, no se permitían humanos. Aquel olor, sudor y sangre, soltó una pequeña risa, la locura la estaba consumiendo más rápido que antes, desde el momento en que acepto que tenía sentimientos por su hermano de veintitrés años, vio como Kamui soltaba una sonrisa arrogante y caminaba con ella en dirección a una compuerta.

Esa noche se sintió libre y a la vez sucia, pero las palabras de su compañero la habían consumido.

 _No eres humana, eres una Yato… y la más bella de todas._

Olvido sus sentimientos afectivos, olvido de su vida de hace un año, olvido como era ella en la Tierra, olvido a "Kagura-chan", ahora era la mujer del loco, psicópata, con trastornos que solo ella podía controlar, y eso de una manera retorcida le gustaba.

Cuatro años habían pasado, ninguna noticia de la Tierra, ninguna noticia de sus samuráis, ninguna noticias de su vida antigua, ahora era una mujer, veintitrés años, algo que en su mente se representaba muy bien, era tres de noviembre y los únicos en saludarla fueron Kamui, su hombre, Kazuma, su pequeño hijo de tres año, y Abuto, su único amigo en ese lugar de locos.

Pero el día de tormentos llego, cuando le dijo que irían dos días a la Tierra en una misión, su cuerpo estaba creando cosas extrañas en ella, una grandes ganas de morir la inundaron, perdió su cordura… como esa vez que casi mata a su actual compañero, unos integrantes del séptimo escuadrón tuvieron que llevarse al pequeño lejos de su madre, mientras que los más fuertes trataban de tranquilizarla, luego de inyectarle alrededor de cinco sedantes fuertes cedió un poco quedando algo drogada, pero seguía en pie, el menor miraba a su madre detrás de las piernas de su padre, quien estaba serio frente a la mujer.

Cada vez más cerca de la tierra estaban, Kagura podía estar más tranquila más tiempo, Kazuma era el único que podía calmar a su madre, debido que la abrazaba; de cierta manera, para ella, su pequeño hijo era el recuerdo de Kamui del pasado, la protegía y cuidaba como si fueran a arrebatársela, días anteriores el pequeño había discutido a golpes con su padre porque él quería dormir con ella, pero luego de unas horas los tres durmieron en la misma cama.

La llegada al planeta, específicamente al país de los samuráis, fue algo tranquila, no podían llamar la atención, ni menos levantar sospecha, la pelirrosa tuvo que bajar con el mayor cuidado, fue a la Yorozuya, para tranquilizar a Gintoki, si es que se había preocupado por ella, a lo que quería pensar que sí. Su pequeño estaba en sus brazos, diciéndole que quería estar con su _papi_ pero ella no lo dejaría, no era no, y la discusión se terminaba. Al llegar a aquel lugar le invadieron los recuerdos, pero simplemente los suprimió.

Toco la puerta y abrió un Shinpachi cambiado, pero se reconocieron, él la abrazo tan fuerte como cuando Kamui la defendía de algún Amanto, el pequeño que había sido aplastado por el gran abrazo se quejo diciéndole a su _mami_ que ¿Quién diablos era este idiota?, con las mismas palabras, provocando una risa en la boca de su madre y un serio desconcertó del _megane._ Pasaron los tres y aquel lugar seguía tal cual como lo había visto hace cuatro años atrás cuando se la llevaron de allí.

El mismo reencuentro, esta vez un poco más largo, solo que con Gintoki, la pequeña máquina de matar, al igual que su padre percibía a los fuertes, así que apenas pudo… ataco al samurái, la muchacha asombrada tomo de la trenza de su pequeño de un año, dejándolo a su lado, estaba enfadado, maldiciendo en balbuceos a medio mundo que veía, mientras que ella contaba la historia, recibiendo miradas extrañas de los mayores, pero la aceptaron, después de todo, ella estaba bien, y no hizo nada que ella no quisiera. Momentos después donde Kazuma quería golpear algo, llamaron a la puerta poniendo alerta a los dos samuráis y a la Yato, que al abrir se llevaron la sorpresa de que era Kamui quien estaba con su sonrisa mirándolos.

— ¡Papi! —gritó el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos del sonriente.

A diferencia de su padre, Kamui era bastante cariñoso con su hijo, aunque le decía que cuando él se sintiera fuerte debía matarlo, cosa que le dolía a Kagura y terminaba golpeando su amante, los tres estaban de pie, iguales, esa era la definición de ellos, igualdad.

Locura: en ambos.

Lujuria: en ambos.

Oscuridad: en ambos.

Soledad: en ninguno.

* * *

 **Bien, sé que me querrán matar porque no he subido en mucho tiempo o eso creo mis motivos son falta de inspiración ya que el manga esta explicando todo lo que me hacía tener un poco más de curiosidad, estoy teniendo problemas de adolescencia y además llego a mi casa cansada por el colegio. Creo que este fic es una despedida por un tiempo, la que esperemos sea corta, además éste es uno de mi época dorada, donde tenía imaginación por montones y creo que ya lleva un año en mi computador; con este es la muestra de que crecer algunas veces te corta las alas de una forma muy brusca. Muchas gracias por leer toda clase de bazofia que creaba y decir que les gustaba. -da una reverencia- MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES FURTIVOS COMO LEALES, todos somos un poco locos y gracias por soportar a esta Mujer Loca. -Maddo Onna-san.**


End file.
